Working on a Ship
by Miss Amby
Summary: Sportacus's airship needs repairs and Robbie offers to fix it.


I don't own Lazy Town

Based on this promt from Tumblr:  post/154857945530/what-if-sportacus-was-having-troubles-with-his

The airship was on the ground.

The airship was on the ground and it never was.

The airship was on the ground and it never was so of course Robbie needed to get a closer look.

The few times he had been inside was filled with one part "get Sportaspoon out of town" and three parts "why did I come up so high". Maybe the blue elf wasn't inside and he would be able to get a safe look inside, see what make the hero's home work.

He wasn't really expecting said hero to still be inside the ship, a manual in his hand and smoothing out one side of his mustache as he paced the room. He was mumbling to himself as he walked the length of the ship, not noticing the villain leaning against the open doorway. Robbie was surprised when Sportacus took the book and flung it against the wall, a compartment opening and closing around it.

"What has you in such a state Sportadork?" Robbie pushed himself off the door and walked in, an eyebrow raised at the hero as the man in blue turned around slowly, biting his lip at seeing the villain.

"I...something is going on with my airship. She put herself down and I looked at everything I know how to do and then I looked at the book and I still can't figure it out." Sportacus bounced from one foot to the other before taking a long look at Robbie, making the other take a step back.

"What's going through your brain? I can see the smoke coming out of your ears."

"Well I don't know what to do. But you're good with machines. Would you take a look at it, maybe fix it?" There was an unspoken promise in his words, a deal of some sorts. There wasn't an end for Robbie but he smiled a nefarious smile and held his hand out. Sportacus took it and shook, sealing the verbal arrangement.

"Deal. What tools do you have?" Robbie frowned when the elf didn't answer right away. He huffed and crossed his arms. "Let me guess, you don't have any tools. Fine. I'm be back, don't go anywhere unless you have to save a brat or that stupid kitten." He didn't wait for an answer, instead just stomping off, back to his lair.

"Now let's see. It should be around here somewhere…" He hit a few keys on the organ; single notes before playing a chord. The tube closest to him change, replacing the disguise inside with a mechanic's jumpsuit with red goggles. "Perfect." He pulled the lever down and spun, the purple jumpsuit soon on him. He pulled a dark red bandana from the pocket and wrapped it around his forehead, a precaution to keep his hair out of his eyes once work started.

"Let's see...I'll need this and probably this…" he walked over to his workbench and started throwing tools into a toolbag, stopping by the fridge and throwing in a bag of chips and a bottle of pop into the container. Grumbling he crawled out of his lair and back into the sunlight and walked back to the airship to see Sportacus and the kids kicking a ball around it.

"Ok brats, scatter. I have work to do and I don't need you being loud and in the way." He stopped at the edge of their game and glared at the kids.

"Robbie Rotten! Are you really going to help Sportacus out?" Stephanie looked over at him and smiled and he looked at her in disgust.

"Not helping, getting something out of it. Besides, it won't benefit me any if he crashes out of the sky from a half-baked repair job. Better have someone who knows what they're doing fix it. Now all of you scarm." He waved a hand in a 'go away' motion and with a frown the children started to leave. Sportacus tried to follow but was stopped by Robbie's hand falling on his shoulder.

"You stay. This thing has an A.I. that won't listen to me. I need you around in case it needs a response I can't answer. You also need to turn the power off so I can't electrocute or kill myself messing with it." He almost laughed as the elf tried to make a response about how he didn't want anything bad to happen to Robbie.

"Yeah, yeah, just turn the power off and I'll get started." He didn't wait for an answer as he walked over to the side unscrewed a side, starting to take a look at the mechanics.

Sportacus didn't fully understand what the man was doing as he worked. One minute Robbie would be elbows deep in the machine, humming to himself and the next he would be cursing and threatening to hit the side of it with his hammer. The villain had all but forgotten the hero was there as he worked through the ship, complaining and fixing things as he went.

It was the most active the elf had ever seen the man, at least not in disguise. It was interesting to see how the normally lazy man moved around. He was graceful as he moved from one panel to the next, repairing things in the airship. By the end of the day his hair had fallen from his pompadour and was only being kept out of his eyes by his bandana. He had undone the top of his jumpsuit and had tied it around his waist and his arms were covered in grease and grime. The goggles had served their use when he had been welding and now were just as dirty as the rest of the villain. The tank top he had underneath the jumpsuit had once been white but was now stained with black splotches and smears.

Overall he didn't look like the well-put together man he normally was. He was sweaty and grimy and smiling at his hard work. It was something Sportacus had never seen before but was surprised to see how relaxed the man could look when doing something he liked.

"There. It should be fine now. And as for our arrangement." Robbie was throwing his tools back into his bag as he spoke, "I should have you leave town but I would rather do that without invoking a deal. Instead I would like something to help me sleep. And don't deny that you can do it, you blue elf, I know you can. I'll give you a few days to make it, but well, you know what happens if you don't deliver." He didn't look back as he waved and walked off, smirking to himself at the play he just made. Oh the hero knew that he knew he was an elf, but not of the pain breaking the deal would do to him if it was against Robbie.

Sportacus was at a loss of words as he watched the man walk off. He hadn't expected that from Robbie, but he was right it was easy enough for him to made something for sleep. And one he would be happy to give him, even if it wasn't a deal.

 _Author's Note: So it didn't really end in the gayness the prompt wanted but this was still a fun thing to write. I love that Robbie will use what he knows to get the best thing for him. Yes, I'm alluding to Robbie being part Fae with the whole deal thing. I'm assuming breaking a deal with another magically creature would hurt more than breaking a deal with a mortal._


End file.
